


Look Harder

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [44]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can't find what?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Harder

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #303 – _Lost and Found_.

'Bloody hell... I can't find the sodding thing.'

'Can't find what?'

'My flask.'

'You've got two dozen others, use one of those instead.'

'Don't roll your eyes at me, Gladys – I don't feel like it. Would rather drink from that specific one.'

'What does it matter, Guv?'

'Quality, of course – thought you knew that by now. Some things are better than others.'

'Oh, well... fair enough. Let me help.'

'Less talking, more looking.'

'Checked the top drawer already?'

'Course I did, I'm not Chris..'

'The car?'

'Yep.'

'How about behind here...?'

'Impossible. Bloody impossible.'

'Right, well...'

'Shut up.'

'You're welcome.'


End file.
